


Just Sleep (Wake Up)

by StereoStatic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hope you enjoy, Im sorry about this, M/M, Poor Gerard, Sad Ending, after the band, i cant tag haha, i think this is good though, poor frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereoStatic/pseuds/StereoStatic
Summary: Gerard bolted out of his bed, breathing ragged and palms sweating. Gulping down air, he closed his eyes and counted backward from 100, a technique that he learned to help him with his anxiety. Even though he was exhausted enough to fall asleep, he knew that wasn’t an option for him due to the images flashing behind his eyes.





	Just Sleep (Wake Up)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here and I really hope you enjoy. Sorry if I make you sad but sad stuff is beautiful in its own way. We can’t always have a happy ending.

Gerard bolted out of his bed, breathing ragged and palms sweating. Gulping down air, he closed his eyes and counted backward from 100, a technique that he learned to help him with his anxiety. Even though he was exhausted enough to fall asleep, he knew that wasn’t an option for him due to the images flashing behind his eyes. 

He pushed himself off the mattress and plopped down in the chair beside his bed, pulling a notebook out of his desk. It was torn to shreds, but it was still the most important thing he possessed. He began writing, when he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

Curious to why someone would be at his apartment, especially so early in the morning, he padded over to the doorway. He pulled on the door and let out a startled gasp.

“Frankie! I thought you were dead?!” he cried, voice thick with emotion.

“Hello to you, too Gerard,” Frank chuckled, walking into the familiar apartment and ignoring the fact that Gerard hadn’t seen him in three years.

“Wow! You really haven’t changed at all, have you? What have you been up to?” he blurted, hesitating a minute before shutting the door and following him.

“Nothing important, how have you been?” The shorter man tilted his head and smiled crookedly, after perching himself on the nearest chair.

“I’ve been great,” he lied, “Songwriting is actually a pretty amazing job if you ignore the awful pay and the way singers never quite get your meaning right, but it really hasn’t been the same since you left. Where did you go?”

Frank’s expression darkened, “Can we not talk about this? I just want to be happy right now.”

“Of course, sorry, we should watch a crappy movie and make popcorn and stay up late just like old times!” Gerard gushed, hazel eyes crinkling in excitement.

Frank happily agreed with these plans. Gerard was the happiest he had been in years and he was so caught up in the magic of finally having Frank back that he didn’t even question his sudden appearance and uncharacteristically happy demeanor. They spent the night talking about meaningless things and Gerard felt like his life was complete once again. For some reason, Frank was very adamant that they didn’t cuddle or sleep together so they stayed on opposite sides of the couch, but Gerard was happy nevertheless.

“Frankie,” he murmured softly, sleepiness evident in his voice, “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too Gee,” Frank whispered, voice almost cracking with a concealed sadness that the other boy, who was practically asleep, didn’t notice.

Gerard awoke to the sunlight coming through his living room windows, completely alone. He smiled and got up to make breakfast, thinking that Frank had probably gone to use the one small bathroom in his apartment. He hummed an upbeat tune as he walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes. He looked down before reaching up to grab the box and found a note on the counter with a date in the corner. 

The note was written in red ink and familiar handwriting. March 23, 2013 was the date printed neatly in the corner of the battered sticky note. ‘im sorry, i couldnt stay without the music’ is all that was on it.

Gerard crumpled to the floor, barely breathing because of the tears slipping down his face and invading his nose and mouth. He tried to convince himself he wasn’t crazy but failed, when the images of a broken body on the bathroom floor raced through his head.

Frank was gone. He had been dead for four years.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on your thoughts, suggestions, and any fic ideas for me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
